everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nsuku Inyati
Nsuku Inyati is the nephew and successor of the man from The Rover of the Plain, a South African fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Orange Fairy Book. Info Name: Nsuku Inyati Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Rover of the Plain Appearance: Average height, with dark brown skin and black hair styled in dreadlocks. Wears a red shirt and blue jeans. Has a necklace of buffalo horn jewelry around his neck. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Soren Trommler Secret Heart's Desire: To learn responsibility. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of buffalo. Storybook Romance Status: Rufaro Makoma is my girlfriend. She is a nice, spirited girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often don't think before I do things - I can be impulsive. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Animals are fun to work with. Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I find this class very boring. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Soren. He always brightens my day. Biography Greetings! I am Nsuku Inyati. I will tell you about my uncle. He and his sister (my mom) were married off when they were young. My uncle wanted to seek his own wife instead of finding one his parents suggested for him, He soon married a young woman who was very demanding. She wanted her parents' buffalo, the Rover of the Plain. But this girl neglected the buffalo. One day, my uncle accidentally shot the buffalo. His wife panicked. A medicine man tried to bring the buffalo back to life, but my uncle's wife was careless and ignored the buffalo. He warned that the girl and her family would die if the buffalo died. Once the buffalo was dead, my uncle found himself in trouble with his wife's family. His wife and their entire family poisoned themselves and died. When my uncle went home, his parents scolded him for his folly. I am one of six children. I have an older brother, two older sisters, a younger brother, and a younger sister. My uncle has remarried - this time he's married a girl from our village. He has three children, who are still very young. My parents are sending me to Ever After High. This is my second year attending. I'm doing quite well in all of my classes, and I have plenty of friends. I have a roommate named Soren. He's a year younger than me. Like me, he comes from a large family. He's a drummer and he's very fond of playing his drum - he brings it everywhere. He's autistic, and sometimes he hits himself with his drumsticks. I always make sure he tries not to do it. I am good at farming, sharpshooting, and taking care of animals, especially buffalo. (The buffalo that are herded in my village are actually zebu - real Cape buffalo are far too aggressive to be domesticated.) The school has a buffalo, which I often take care of. Soren enjoys the buffalo too. Buffalo don't go wild where he lives. He finds them surprisingly gentle. Buffalo can be unpredictable, though. I am a Rebel because I want to be able to find a nice, responsible girl instead of a selfish girl who mistreats animals. I also don't want to kill an animal that's important to other people. I would never kill an animal that belonged to another person. Trivia *Nsuku's surname means "buffalo" in Tsonga, a language spoken in South Africa. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:South African